


Who said weddings are boring?

by BbSis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is friends, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Reaction stuff, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Tags Are Hard, Wedding Fluff, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis
Summary: Ron is going to marry and Hermione doesn't want to go alone.OrHermione convinces Bellatrix to be her date with a tricky argument.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Who said weddings are boring?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellamione fic (the first posted and my third attempt), so they probably are very out of character. I really enjoyed writing this!  
> I have two friends to thank for. One for showing this amazing ship and both for the support. So, THANK YOU.
> 
> This is not proofread or anything of sorts, so I might update the text later if when something changes :D
> 
> Also, happy birthday to my dog! Love you, Artemis <3
> 
> I hope whoever read this find it at least entertaining :D

“Tell me again why I should accept to be your date on that excuse of wedding?” Bellatrix inquired, removing her iron-rimmed glasses and leaning back on her seat, her reading forgotten for now. 

Hermione fidgeted on her chair, fumbling with the edge of the book on her lap; she was slightly too embarrassed to repeat herself. “Come on, Bella, you were invited too. Wouldn’t you want to attend?” She tried.

“So were my sisters and her families. I’m pretty sure those representations will suffice.” Bellatrix replied arching an eyebrow. “I understand why you don’t want to go alone to your friend’s wedding, but find someone else.”

This wouldn't do. She would have to go for a different approach. “Think of this as a light prank. Imagine everyone’s expressions when we arrive together, arms linked. They aren't expecting you to go and they aren't expecting me to arrive accompanied.”

Bellatrix contemplated this suggestion. The younger girl knew very well how to pull her strings. She did understand Hermione’s reasons for such an absurd request. Even though she was explicit more than once she felt nothing for the youngest male Weasley other than fraternal regardings, everyone seemed convinced otherwise. Poor girl. She should focus more on her studies than make people stop stupid assumptions. Oh, right. Assumptions. Bellatrix was sure her sisters would assume relationships that didn't exist; and would tease her to no end. She guessed she could give them that. A little tease would be worth the entertainment. 

“Alright. Let’s cause your little uproar then.” The older woman decided, suppressing a smirk. Hermione sighed, relieved. Bellatrix replaced her glasses on the bridge of her nose and resumed her reading. 

Hermione masqueraded any other reaction. “Thank you. I’ll be RSVP-ing tomorrow.” She added. Then reopened the book she held for emotional support. Bellatrix mumbled some seemingly positive reply.

* * *

On the following days the two agreed on their gowns and how they would prepare to only be seen arriving at the wedding reception. The ceremony and party would be held at the Weasley’s household, almost an hour of driving from Malfoy’s manor, where Bellatrix lived most of her days. The woman preferred the company of her younger sister and her nephew. The manor became livelier when he started his 7th year in school and made a couple of new friends. Bellatrix would never admit she liked it better that way, though.

The plan was for Bellatrix to call Hermione the moment the Malfoys left, the girl would already be waiting in her car in an adjacent street. Everything was running accordingly, but when Hermione parked her car on the house port, hopping off to meet Bellatrix by the door, the air went stale. When their eyes met, time became stagnant.Yet, after a simple blink, it resumed flowing faster than ever and soon the pair saw themselves parking on the farthest slot demarcated for the guests. Was this really a good idea? Hermione wondered. 

After each other helped fix themselves, Bellatrix offered her right arm to Hermione, who promptly took it. “Ready to cause, Pet?” The black haired woman asked through a smirk. 

Hermione blushed at the sudden mention of her pre-teen nickname, given by the same woman when she followed her around the Malfoy manor with starstruck eyes, Bellatrix Black was one of the greatest researchers of her time after all. It has been years since she last heard it. “Always.” She quipped. 

The two walked, arm in arm, towards the flowery archway which symbolized the reception’s beginning. Bellatrix complained about the uneven ground, grumbling the Weasleys could afford a more civilized place other than their own bucolic house. Hermione only giggled at her antics. Upon arriving, the first receptionist seemed a bit at a loss of words.The older woman ignored the well dressed young man as Hermione calmly recited their names to be checked on the list. The man cleared their way with shaky hands.

With a short flower tunnel came another round of complaints. Yes, the mat evened the ground, but this set of pastel colours were awfully overused. Such a lack of creativity. Hermione chuckled again. There was light music in the air and chattery sounds coming from the other side. It was in this light mood that they crossed the small corridor and met a second receptionist. A woman this time, and she was more discreet than the man. But discretion was useless when, this time, Bellatrix stated their names. 

They didn’t know if it was the name Hermione Granger or the sharp, unmistakable, sultry voice of Bellatrix Black casually announcing them both, but the chatter halted. Bellatrix eyed the new area, taking in the new ambient. Round tables scattered all around the garden, decorated with the same horrendous pastel colours. Far ahead, at the edge of the garden, near a blossomed hedge, stood another arch, richly decorated with flowers, leaves, another pastel coloured cloth twisted around its pillars, probably the altar. On another end, the entry buffet looked appetizing. It was a cozy reception, and she wouldn’t admit it to anyone else. 

“Despite enjoying all the ogling, I’d like to head somewhere.” Bellatrix nudged Hermione’s arm, looking at her, still ignoring the comical silence, which was followed by glass breaking and coughs.

“Our table sounds like a good start. We can drop our purses and meet everyone. Groom and bride will only be available after the ceremony anyways.” The young one suggested, smitten. With a slight nod, Bellatrix turned towards the direction of their table, freshly appointed by the receptionist.

In that late afternoon, the pair stood out from all the decoration. Their gown colours complemented each other, in more than one way. Hermione’s was a deep moss green strapless top, with small scintillating crystals intricately embroidered up from her waist to her bosom; her skirt twisted sideways, with charming irregular hem. Her wild auburn hair was coiffed sideways, following the skirt’s pattern, her ears displayed an elegant set of earrings with a matching necklace. Bellatrix’s was also strapless, and her neckline cut was lower than her date’s, firm, fitting blood red fabric, adorned with black roses embroidery, sustained her breasts; her black skirt was layered and had an exaggerated volum. Her dark curls were neatly disarrayed, and a single piece of jewelry, a delicate silver choker, graced her neck with its pendant pointing towards the valley of her breasts. Their parade towards the table lasted less than it felt.

“Sister, you need to learn to dress your age.” It was Narcissa who cut the awkward silence when they arrived at their assigned table. She was the one who seemed less scandalized by their flashy arrival. Lucius raised an eyebrow and swallowed a laugh.

“Come on, sister, a woman needs to have her dose of fun sometimes.” Bellatrix bit back. Hermione chuckled.

“No wonder they hurried to add two chairs here, awhile back.” Andromeda mused, looking back and forth at both women. Edward smiled awkwardly.

Not far away, Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks simultaneously dropped their champagne glass on the neatly trimmed grass at the sight of their dear friend and their aunt arriving so cozily with each other. The loving gaze towards their friend was something they never saw from their aunt aside from when she analyzed one of her subjects. Their friend’s shy smile completed the nightmare-ish scene. It made their stomachs churn and all the champagne, together with the appetizers seemed like a bad idea now. Immediately, they rushed towards their families’ table, competing shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, to arrive first and inquire what all this bollocks was about.

Farther away, Molly Weasley instructed a couple of waiters when an unexpected arrival caught her attention. Her both eyebrows reached her hairline, her eyes impossibly widened, and with her ‘o’ shaped lips, which was at loss of words, she definitely resembled an owl. Arthur intended to approach his wife, but as soon as he saw her expression, he turned to understand its source. It rendered him an uncomfortable choke as his dry gin insisted on going down the wrong path. The pair wasn't exactly unexpected, but their togetherness was. Arthur Weasley coughed desperately and a waiter rushed to get him a glass of water. After her husband's reaction, Molly snapped out of her stupor and decided it was time for a certain ceremony to happen. 

From the house, the windows facing the garden were more than enough to frame the impeccable poise of the duo who almost inconspicuously just arrived. Harry Potter, with bulged eyes, hurriedly muttered a name. Ginevra Weasley approached with rapid steps, stopping beside him. She giggled, taking her specially manicured hand to cover her lips. 

“I can’t believe she actually managed it.” Ginevra mused. Harry looked at her and he didn’t know if he was surprised or horrified. “Go, Harry. Don’t let Ron see this! Not now. Go!” She ordered and the man rushed to the room where he knew his friend was. Ginevra chortled while she went for the bride. 

Still at their elbows, Draco and Nymphadora arrived together. With ragged breaths and a strand of hair out of place, an inquisitive glare was all they managed. All the attention diverted to them and it was impossible to know if the flush on their cheeks were from all the running or from embarrassment. Luckily, or not, Molly’s voice interrupted further interactions by announcing the start of the afternoon events, resounding throughout the ground by some unnoticed speakers. The cousins sighed, resigned, and recomposed their appearance. 

Soon, every guest took their places and positioned themselves facing the improvised altar. Bellatrix and Hermione sat closely beside each other. Once everyone was accommodated, the celebrant, the one who would bless the couple and authenticate their union, walked in towards the altar. It was none other than Sirius Black. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows in surprise. She didn’t know her judge cousin also celebrated weddings. Bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in next, followed by the parents. The groom strode slowly, eyes fixed on his friend and groomsman, Harry, then waited for his bride, squirming on his legs. By the time the bride was parading towards the altar, Bellatrix was fast asleep on her seat.

Hermione noticed the breathing beside her steady, so turned slightly and found Bellatrix's head lightly bobbing. She couldn’t blame her though, for someone like Bellatrix wedding ceremonies were usually monotonous and dull. Maybe that was the reason she didn’t want to come, she’d fall asleep right on their faces. She reached for Bellatrix’s head, gently pulling it towards her shoulder. The woman instinctively adjusted her position. She remained unmoving, until Sirius’s voice raised joyfully; then a soft snore resonated from the sleeping woman. It wasn't loud enough to alard other guests but it made Sirius finally notice them. He contorted his face in surprise, but it matched his speech, so no one noticed. Hermione wanted to elbow the woman, yet she felt brave enough to slide her hand into hers.

Gently, their palms touched. Bellatrix's hand was warm; her slim, creamy fingers were longer than Hermione’s and the girl deemed them quite charming. Hermione always admired them, to be quite honest. Firm fingers which supported the fancy pen she wrote her papers with. Sometimes she envied it, the pen, wanting to be the subject of their attention. Hermione remembered the first time she felt this way. It was a lull late afternoon at the Malfoy’s studying for college exams when a loud bam echoed throughout the manor, spooking everyone. Then, Draco sighed, stating it might be his aunt. Bellatrix was finally returning home from her research abroad after three years. Another bam and the woman was already at their room, babbling non stop about her discoveries and the insight she had on her way to the manor. Another blink and Bellatrix was already beside her, leaning to the table, and using her material, unsolicitedly, to scribble down her thoughts. Hermione mesmerized at the hand’s rapid movements, alternating her gaze from the hand to the woman’s passionate expression. It was at that very moment she realized she didn't know whether she wanted to be that woman or to be with her. Hermione sighed and loosely intertwined their fingers. 

Every time the younger girl felt her older companion would snore, she’d pressure their hands together and the growl would die halfway up her throat. Hermione was so keen to feel Bellatrix’s beside her, her cheek touching her bare shoulder, their hands together, the warmth of her body, revering in her innocent memories, she didn't notice curious eyes hovering over them regularly. Hermione was so distracted she didn't even realize the stagnant pause when Sirius proffered the procedure question of if anyone was against the union. This time, the eyes weren't discreet. Her fears were correct, but she couldn't care less now.

Bellatrix awoke with the cheers when the newly wed couple kissed. The first thing she noticed was her hand on Hermione’s. Of course she had to play her part, which part seemed foggy to her, but it felt cozy. Another thing to add on her list. She slowly adjusted herself on her seat and hid her yawning with her free hand. Hermione watched her stir and released the grip on her hand afterwards. 

"The boring part is gone. I can't wait for the less boring one to start." Bellatrix commented as the newlyweds paraded on the isle towards the house. Hermione giggled. That was when Ronald finally spotted them. Discretion was never his forte, so hopefully he didn't mess up with his own wedding pictures.

"You snore." Hermione stated, amused, placing a hand on the woman's knee next to her.

"Perks of being old." Bellatrix shrugged. And looked down at the hand courageously on her lap.

"You're not that old." Hermione whispered, still looking at the woman's face. Her hand squeezed the knee and traveled her eyes throughout the other's body, stopping a moment on the neckline.

"I'm old enough to be your mother." Countered in the same tone, her lips twitching upwards. Bellatrix was amused by the girl's straightforwardness.

"See if I care." And they started a staring contest. Expressive eyes that shared curiosity, wonderment and defiance. 

They were interrupted by a throat being cleared. It was Andromeda calling them to rejoin the table. The two stood up and relocated their chairs to fit the round form, sitting once again next to one another. Soon, waiters started to serve appetizers and drinks. There was also a food table which was now available to its contents. Around the table, the Tonks and the Malfoys looked a bit more comfortable with the sight of Bellatrix and Hermione together. Until Draco couldn’t take anymore.

“I can't believe my friend is shagging my old hag aunt!” Draco whispered as if he wanted to scream, his neck already reddening.

“Language!” Narcissa scolded her son, but he ignored her.

“Hm, that’s a very auspicious affirmation.” Bellatrix leered. Hermione blushed.

“I can’t believe it! I thought we were friends enough for you to be comfortable telling me about this!” Nymphadora resented, she really looked betrayed.

“Well…” Hermione tried.

“Is that what you do locked up in your studio?” Draco continued at his aunt.

“We do a lot of activities in my studio, indeed.” Bellatrix mused.

“Uh, that place is tainted now. I don't want to even get near it”

“Oh, boy, nothing that happens in there is unknown to you. If they are, what a shame.” Bellatrix quipped. “Here’s a tip.” 

Then the woman reached out to Hermione’s jaw, gaining a defiant raise of an eyebrow. The intensity of the dark orbs distracted the girl for what was about to come. The firm grip pulled her face closer. Without an ounce of hesitance, Bellatrix captured Hermione’s lips with hers. The kiss was promptly reciprocated. At first it was tentative, delicate, then Bellatrix bit Hermione's lower lip, making the girl gasp, the hand on the jaw slip to possessively hold Hermione's nape, pulling for more closeness, inciting a more heated kiss. The somewhat far ovation inflated her ego.

That was the apex of the entertainment Bellatrix hoped for her last rays of sunshine. Draco growled, his face now completely red in anger. Nymphadora snorted at first, when it became too much, she just tried to hide her gaping mouth with a hand. Lucius and Edward just averted their eyes. Andromeda suppressed a grin and snickered a “Please, lead your action elsewhere.”. Narcissa rolled her eyes, then cleared her throat and reminded her sister of her manners. 

Even though out of her perception reach, Bellatrix would also rejoice at some faraway gasps. The twins, Fred and George, were standing in a group waiting for the family picture and cheered as soon as they noticed the scene. Ginevra couldn’t hide her smug anymore. Harry rubbed his hand over his face, already resenting the headache that will develop soon. Father, mother and son were exiting the house to the very rough moment; Arthur, this time, choked with his saliva, Ronald froze, eyes bulging, his face redding like his hair. Molly, though, had an instant reaction of rushing to order the band to play louder. 

Upon hearing Narcissa, Bellatrix released Hermione’s nape and their kiss ended smoothly. Hermione heard everything as well. In synchrony, the two opened their eyes and sustained a somewhat stunned gaze. Bellatrix finally came to accept that nagging, annoying feeling that plagued her for many years now. The girl unknowingly crawled her way into her heart and this was the first time she truly did not resent it. Bellatrix wanted more and she was done resisting it. And this she would make Hermione very aware of. The corner of her lips twitched as she averted her eyes and stared challengingly at her nephew.

Before any reply elicited from the young man, arms encircled both Bellatrix and Hermione, by their necks and brought them closer to the person they belonged to. It was Sirius, exuding glee, vibrating with positivity.

“Oh, cousin, it’s so good to see you looking so joyous! I see you finally found a great woman! Hermione is the best there is! Bella, don’t let her go! Welcome to the family, ‘Mione!” Sirius jubilated, squeezing the pair together.

The air around them just winced, and prying eyes finally averted. Even the loud music wasn't enough to muffle what the man exclaimed. He smiled proudly. Bellatrix frowned and sneered. Why did her cousin have to come and ruin all the fun?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As I am currently obsessed with this pair, I guess there's more to come? 
> 
> Hahaha


End file.
